Creature of shadows
by Frozenheart7
Summary: "You grew up so strong and intelligent, my love. Your passionate and intense spirit has grown so much more and that is something of what I'm proud. But your past haunts you and the burden made you a creature of shadows, senseless, cold and filled with anger and hate. I'm afraid you are not capable of fill your heart with love anymore."


Creature of shadows

One-shot

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

 **A/N:** Hi! Welcome to another of my tauradonna fanfics, if you enter in my profile and check my bio you will find more stories with this ship. If you dislike Tauradonna, don't read this. Also, there is no abuse in here, just the White Fang violence at the first scene and lemon on the third.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rooster Teeth characters or scenarios.

 **Song:** The principal song for this one-shot is The devil within by Digital Daggers. It is from Blake's perspective.

It also contains some lyrics from the song Let her go by Passenger. It is from Adam's perspective.

Expect mature themes, violence, the death of some characters, lemon and curse words. If some of this disturbs you, I advise that this fic is filled with all previously mentioned. Read under your own responsibility.

 **9/7/2017:** Now that the Blake short is out I saw the lyrics from the song at the end and fits perfectly this story too. So I added the small lyrics we have between a scene that wasn't any song.

* * *

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies.

* * *

The doors of the Belladonna mansion fell, split into pieces. It allowed the furious entrance of a rebel group of faunus of the White Fang, and they were disposed to do a bloodshed that night. Hundreds of soldiers invaded the once peaceful house, all of them disposed to end with Ghira's rules. The violence took priority as the most primal members started breaking and burning everything in their way.

Blake was twelve years old, an innocent girl who never went out of Menagerie and lived without any, preoccupation in her life. Her father was the White Fang leader and the chieftain of Menagerie so the Belladonna family was a privileged one. But that night, everything changed.

The cat faunus heard those fifteen-year-old screams, claiming for a revolution and changes on that fairless world. She immediately woke up seconds later the principal door gave in. The loud noise brought her mother to her bedroom. She was crying and her chest was moving fast for her breathing.

"Mom, what's happening?" Asked Blake unaware of the threat.

Kali didn't even answer. She wrapped the young Belladonna in her arms and then kneeled, holding her small and delicate hands.

"Blake, dear, you have to hide in the closet and stay there until everything is over, okay? Don't open the door whatever happens outside, do you understand?!" Begged the mother with tears in her golden eyes.

She didn't give time for her to answer, opened the closet and locked her inside. After the mother finished her duty, Ghira came in Blake's dorm too. The daughter was watching all that was happening from shadows without any idea of what pitiful demise was waiting for her.

Their parents hugged each other and then a wave of wild soldiers pointed at them with their guns. They all had creepy Grimm masks on and she couldn't recognize who was who.

"Are you willing to suffer and fight back?" Asked a high-rank member with horns and red hair.

"There's no point on violence, you already know that." Replied Ghira trying to calm their rage.

"This time things are going to be different and no one will be able to stop it."

Suddenly that horned man shot to her mother's head, making her dead corpse to fall into the stained red floor. Blake's eyes were open in true horror. The tears started running down her cheeks as she covered her mouth trying to silence her weeping. Her father froze in his place as one of then forced him to get on his knees, but he was out of mind still shocked seeing the true nature of his followers.

"This is the kind of monsters humanity fears us to be-..."

The second shot ended the life of the perfect father and ruler over the faunus. Blake fell on her knees as she heard the revolutionists' victory yells. She was just too innocent to understand why would someone be happy about a death of another person. Her heart was hurting as it never did, the pain broke her as a thunder in a dark and jeweled sky. She couldn't believe it and was hoping that all was a nightmare and soon she would wake up in her parent's loving and warm arms.

But none of that happened, obviously. The horror was real and so her screams when the White Fang rebellious soldiers found her hiding inside the closet.

"What do we have here?" Asked the lieutenant restraining her arms preventing her from struggling.

The young cat faunus was shocked and overpowered, the mind couldn't process all that happened in less than five minutes. She yelled and struggled against those blood stained hands that were trying to control her. The low-rank members started playing with her, trying to touch her small trembling body, two hands sneaking under her pink nightshirt.

"Stop! Let me go! Mom, Dad!" Yelled Blake crying in anxiety.

Taurus saw his subordinates touching the High Leader's daughter. He walked towards them and ordered to stop. The girl had the clothes already broken and her hair was a mess.

"End her, now!" Suddenly yelled him.

"But, Sir Adam…" Complained the one restraining her fragile wrists.

The cat faunus looked at the masked murderer cleaning his weapon, a kind of shotgun. Blake was young yet she couldn't understand how he could sentence her to death without even looking at her eyes even so she didn't question her pitiful demise. She had the same eyes as her parents, golden filled with energy and a spark capable of leading and inspiring the people.

"Just obey." Replied the redhead psychopath.

"Then do it by yourself, I don't kill faunus children."

After all, she was just a frightened child. Now chained due to the weight of her parent's murder. The only Belladonna alive glanced at the cold dead bodies lying on the floor. An unknown feeling took control of her, something deeper than hate but as intense as a choleric burning rage.

The redhead sighed and pointed the gun at Blake's head as the other soldiers made her kneel. The cold metal touched her forehead, but she didn't show any fear but defiance with her eyes. She looked through the small holes of the mask and penetrated beyond Adam's senses. He hesitated while pulling the trigger and those seconds were enough for the little faunus to escape from the other soldier's grip. She vanished, formed a shadow of herself in her place and took the bullet for her.

The fragile but feisty cat faunus took advantage of that improvised distraction. She didn't understand what changed in her but her soul was burning as her heart and that triggered her aura and semblance.

"Where did she go?!" Yelled the one that was holding her just a second ago.

Adam didn't question it and the next bullet ended the life of the one who allowed the escape. His body joined the ones previously executed, more blood staining the wood floor.

Before anyone could notice, Blake stole a sword from the belt of one of the White Fang members and ran over Adam, that was distracted pointing at the other soldier who made her kneel before. She yelled while pointing the edge of the sword to his chest and while jumping another shadow helped her escape from soldiers who tried to stop her mortal attack.

Adam glanced at the ferocious cat faunus, had the true spirit of a fighter and killing her would be a shame. He managed to stop her, having the courage to attack an older professional soldier was not enough to kill him. He grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor. The pressure on her wrists made her scream, it hurt so much that she let go of the knife but kept kicking, screaming, crying and fighting.

All eyes were on her and her temper tantrum, she was like a wild Grimm struggling against a huntsman who was firing at it. She tried to scratch him but his aura was too strong for her and the grip in her wrists didn't let her move enough to do it with all her forces. He held her down until her voice started cracking and getting weak from the intense screams. He stared at her with curiosity, she dared to defy him in a glance and even attack him. Soon she got tired from the effort and had to stop the struggle, just looked through the mask while breathing heavily, showing her teeth at Adam.

"Just kill me already, you heartless monster!" She yelled her still pitched childish voice.

Taurus smirked and while grabbing her throat, knocked her out with a hard hit in her head. The delicate and fragile girl sank into unconsciousness as the murderer changed her destiny.

* * *

"Show them how you smile

It's only for a while

Take what you need

Leave them to bleed

Let them know bitter

While your revenge is sweet"

* * *

Her head was killing her, it felt like little stabs in her temple. She wasn't dead, a fact that didn't know if be elated about it or not. She slowly sat on the couch where she was lying. Blake didn't recognize the room, it was consumed by darkness but due to her nocturne vision, she could see almost perfectly. She noticed some light sneaking into the room from behind the door, it must lead outside. It was the only door in the room, besides the bed there was another leading to a bathroom.

The cat faunus stood on her feet, still couldn't believe that was alone in that world so cold. Desperate and without even notice the tears slipping down, she went to the door and tried to get out of the room. The kicks and hits didn't help, it was locked and she couldn't do something about it. Her golden eyes searched in the darkness some other way to escape. She went to the bathroom but found nothing except her dark silhouette on the mirror, a creature of shadows that soon would run wild.

Finally, in the dorm where she woke up, a small air conduct could be her salvation. She moved the bedside table to reach for it, but even so, she was still too small to reach for it. With a jump she managed to touch the metal that covered the way, it seemed heavy and unbreakable. But it was the only way so she continued punching it jumping.

The previous hits on the door and the ones on the airway warned at one of the guards that were outside in the corridor about Blake's awakening.

"Sir, she is awake." He said on his scroll and headed to the cat faunus dorm.

The guard unlocked the door and found the cat faunus hanging from the metal of the way.

"Get down!" Ordered the man.

Despite that he was taller and seemed stronger than the murderer she attacked the other night, she didn't fear and grabbed the night table lamp and held it firmly, disposed to attack at any moment.

Then, Taurus entered the room and examined the situation. The high leader's daughter was trying to escape and got caught by the lieutenant doing so. Adam put his arm on the lieutenant's shoulder and ordered him to leave. He nodded and got out, leaving the cat faunus and the tenant of the White Fang alone in the dorm. Once he was gone, both stared at each other despite that Adam had his mask on. He feared that her feisty spirit could vanish or the furious spite wouldn't be in her eyes as the other night but he was wrong. She was still challenging him even when he was armed and she only had a lamp.

"Blake Belladonna." When she heard his voice she showed her teeth. "There's no need to do that, put it down."

He reached for the lamp but she retroceded and pointed at him with it, she was willing to attack. Adam smirked, she was the perfect candidate for his plans.

"Where am I?" She asked with a harsh voice.

"You are safe."

"I don't feel safe in a room with a monster."

Adam laughed evilly, the girl had spirit.

"Do you know why you are here?" She didn't answer so he continued: "Join us."

"Where are my parents?!" She yelled ignoring him.

"Forget about your past, it's only a burden."

That felt like an arrow piercing her heart. Her eyes were itchy but she wouldn't cry in his presence. Her parents weren't a burden.

"Where are the corpses!?"

"Burned as your house." He answered coldly. "And you won't get it back."

Before she could yell at him in an uncontrollable rage, he spoke again:

"You have nowhere to go but you can stay here with us in exchange for training and be a member of the White Fang."

"You are the most disgusting and heartless monster I have ever met!" She yelled furious disposed to hit him with the lamp.

Adam stopped the hit with his arm and pushed her to the wall, obviously a twelve years old child was no competence for a man like him. He took the lamp with his other hand and dished it away. He held Blake by the neck of her pink pajama, and bend over to face her. The defiance was still on her face.

"You will end up training." He said with a sadistic smile.

Said that he left the room with a very nervous child inside. Blake Belladonna was the perfect pupil, she had the hate and suffered the hurtful dead's pain. When she dared to run at him and attack despite that she was just an innocent child and hundreds of soldiers were invading her house. If he had the enough ability to manipulate that rage Belladonna had, she would become an amazing warrior of the White Fang. Someone fearless, strong, powerful, a next leader maybe.

* * *

I made myself at home

In the cobwebs and the lies

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from inside

I made myself a promise

You would never see me cry

Til I make you

You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer

This hell you put me in

I'm underneath your skin

The devil within

You'll never know what hit you.

* * *

The ferocious cat faunus soon turned into a fifteen-year-old teenager. Her abilities were potentially stronger than years ago and the rage spark in her soul didn't vanish after all those years. She was under Adam's wing, he was her mentor and they spent a lot of time together. But all of this was just a cover, she planned to know him better, his weaknesses and end with his life. She wouldn't allow his life to continue bringing pain to other persons.

During the years, the White Fang turned into a more violent organization. It was called a force of revolution. The peaceful protest that her father organized now were replaced by criminal activities. She didn't participate in them, she was still in training despite that she was improving in her weapon manage, but not enough to beat Adam. Or that's what she thought after training with the swords yesterday when she managed to disarm him. She learned that if she didn't train she would never reach her objective:

End his life. And today was the day.

Blake and Adam met in the Forever Fall forest, near the headquarter. They used to train there, Taurus was a discreet man and he didn't want his curious trainees to see how his pupil was doing. Belladonna woke a lot of curiosity on the other members, but Adam was intelligent enough to keep her only for himself and train her for his own pleasure. She was an excellent warrior but she had a lot to learn yet. This was their second year as mentor and pupil and Taurus was proud of her progress.

He found her sitting on a rock, waiting. She was punctual and an introverted girl so she didn't talk with anyone else than Adam. She noticed his presence and looked at him emotionless. He admired her look, golden eyes, dark hair, and slight curves. She grew into a beautiful and deadly woman armed with rage and fury.

Adam walked towards her and took off his dark jacket, leaving a sleeveless shirt for the combat. Blake pretended to continue reading but she was observing all his moves. They spent enough time for her to know what he would do next. Offer her one of the practice swords, he always let her choose first. Blake closed the book and choose the sharpest, then she passed her finger through the edge, cutting the skin of her finger. She couldn't feel pain so she didn't care about her being hurt when trying the swords.

Taurus couldn't help but look when she introduced her bloody finger in her mouth, licking it slowly. Maybe she was his only weakness, the attraction he felt for the cat faunus. Blake was aware of that so when she was in the mood she played with him but she never allowed him to touch unless in combat, of course. Deep down she would die to see how he was behind the mask. That horrifying Grimm mask that he never took off in people's presence even her. When the sadness and hate didn't consume her, sometimes she imagined how his eyes would look like, which color would they be?

"You can try the sharpness cutting the tree, my darling." He suggested.

"Then it's no fun."

"Do you find this funny?" He said looking at the cut in her fingertip.

She didn't answer and just kept silent, another characteristic very typical of her. She tied her long dark hair in a ponytail, she needed a haircut though. Adam sat and waited for her, exchanging the places. That wild spirit, how was he enjoying to dominate her…

"What are you waiting for, shall we begin?" She asked now prepared.

Her mentor got up and pointed at her with the sword.

"It ends when there's no aura left, understood?" He advised.

She nodded despite that she planned to disobey his rules. There wouldn't be a point if she didn't attack him with his full aura. She would pierce his heart and end his life with the cold iron.

Both were on their guard, staring at each other waiting for the first move. Blake was performing a defensive strategy so he started attacking. The cat faunus was able to dodge and stop all his attacks, after those years she knew him better than anyone. Her semblance improved at one point that she was so fast that sometimes Adam didn't even know which one was the true Blake.

She started her plan and made her way through the bushes, leaving Taurus behind to follow her.

"No running, coward!" He yelled going after her.

Inevitably, the mentor lost his pupil in the forest so he was on guard for every surprise she could have prepared. He knew Blake's true desires too, her objective, what she pretended to accomplish with the training. She didn't want to be the number one soldier of the White Fang, she wanted bloodshed by the honor of her family name.

Those thoughts distracted him to the point that he didn't see Blake slamming him into a rock wall. She shot the sword above him to the rock wall and not in the head where he thought she was aiming.

"You failed, sweetheart." He mocked.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong, sweetheart." She said back with a smirk.

The rock wall shook and started falling down. Adam dodged them successfully but that's when Belladonna attacked him with her sword, aiming to his heart. Luckily he still had the katana and stopped the hit. Blake pushed the metal to the point that he had to walk backward for the strength she was using. He ended with his back in the wall, cornered by the cat faunus. Blake kept pushing in an awkward position, even cutting herself due to the position of her hands and Adam's sword. He stepped back and with a previous impulse he managed to jump with the help of the wall behind him and ended on the floor, this time Belladonna was the prey.

No matter what the cat faunus wouldn't lose the grip and strength but then an unexpected fact happened. When falling into the floor, Adam's mask fell too so she could see for the first time his face.

She expected some scar or an eye blind as a reason for hiding her face. Instead, he had attractive factions and two deep dark eyes that examined her severely. Blake was distracted so Adam took advantage of it, throwing away their swords. He pinned her wrists down the earth and sat on her waist. She struggled and showed resistance, she really was trying to murder him. He smirked seeing her defiance, the same he saw years ago in the Belladonna's house.

She tried to kick and bite his strong arms but nothing made him lose his grip. He leaned over her face until their noses touched. It was hard to admit for her but he was handsome and the darkness and pure red haunted her.

"This little game we are playing…" He went down her neck and smelled it, then he leaned closer to her human ears. "I'm never the prey, you should learn that and maybe you will be able to defeat me someday."

The hate combined with unknown emotions on her chest made her even more furious.

"I will make sure that you pay for all the pain you caused." She hissed venomously.

"In this life, we play with dominance and you have to learn how to surrender, my love."

Said that he set her free. She got up immediately and left not before leaving a hate glance.

* * *

I will keep quiet

You won't even know I'm here

You won't suspect a thing

You won't see me in the mirror

But I crept into your heart

You can't make me disappear

Til I make you.

* * *

When she turned into a mature young adult Blake thought of another way to end with his life. Instead of a violent and physical death, how about some slow and discreet lethal drink?

She used her woman attributes to convince him about spending more time together in order to win his trust. He accepted without even having to insist as the cat faunus expected. She had to play his own game of 'dominance and surrender', sacrificing her introverted personality. She talked to him about books or sometimes when she was in the mood she told him to teach her things about his experience in the White Fang. The use of makeup and tightening light clothes helped her to make him surrender to her enchanting trap.

One afternoon she invited him to her room to talk as the good friends they were. She used a dark dress, shadowed her golden eyes with purple eyeliner and then added some color to her pink lips. She just wanted to distract him enough to not notice the venom in his tea.

Days ago she went to the White Fang doctor to tell him that she needed a stronger dose of sleeping pills. He warned that the dose was powerful so she had to be careful and just take one before going to bed. An overdose would end with dead, sweet and discreet. She prepared the dust of the pills into a small pot before Adam's arrival. She would offer some tea and then would poison him.

After a few minutes waiting, Taurus knocked at the door. Blake faked her brightest smile and let him pass to her small lair. It had two rooms and one bathroom. The first one was a living room with a small kitchen and the second one the dorm.

She invited the twenty-three years old man to something for drink, which he rejected. But she had far more plans. As they spoke, Blake noticed him glancing up and down her body, it was obvious the attraction he felt, but he wasn't the only one who felt the tension. Blake sat closer to him and touched the corner of his mask.

"Why don't you take it off? Huh?" She asked passing her fingers for the plastic.

He acceded and revealed his face once more. Blake stayed close to him and stared at him in the eyes while speaking. Despite all the hate, she enjoyed some occasional caress on the arm or face from her mentor. Solitude and loneliness made the contact nice and her skin shivered, she wasn't used to it.

He placed his hand near her inner thigh and a strange sensation burned her body. An awkward silence filled the room, he leaned closer.

"I'm proud of what you have become." He confessed suddenly.

She giggled slightly.

"What did I become?"

His deep eyes found hers.

"You tell me."

"A senseless monster, a woman with nothing more than hate and cold in her soul." Answered Blake in her mind.

She avoided the question and broke their connection. She was forgetting her objective.

"I'm going to prepare some tea." She excused standing up from the sofa and escaping from him, the one who made her body burn.

She made a cold lemon tea with ice and a special dose of pills in Adam's vase. He didn't ask for it and rejected the tea once but she would make him drink. She returned to the sofa and drank from her cup, marking it with her lipstick. She offered the other cup to Adam, who accepted it without any hesitation. Her smell returned to him, that sweet vanilla in her neck.

He watched Blake as he made a slurp more, she had marked her cup without a chance for him to choose one and he could detect some dust in the bottom. She was going to poison him, how elegant.

Suddenly he grabbed her cup and added his tea inside of it. Blake raised her eyebrows and waited for him to return the cup to her.

"What will you do now, Blake?" He asked holding the tea.

She grabbed the cup and placed the edge near her lips.

"What will you do without me, Adam?" She asked back.

Touché.

Taurus suddenly pinned her down the couch. The cup broke into pieces and the tea spilled on the marble.

"I prepared that with tons of love, Adam." She mocked.

"Well, then now Perry is going to clean this mess with tons of love too."

* * *

I will be here

When you think you're all alone

Seeping through the cracks

I'm the poison in your bones

My love is your disease

I won't let it set you free

Til I break you

You'll never know what hit you

Won't see me closing in

I'm gonna make you suffer

This hell you put me in

I'm underneath your skin

The devil within

You'll never know what hit you.

* * *

The door of her dorm opened suddenly, impacting with the wall with brutal force. Taurus was carrying her as she had her legs tangled around his waist. Belladonna was kissing him wildly and biting his skin.

He dropped her into the couch and pinned her wrists down. He loved showing dominance and even more in a sexual way. He liked her neck and bit her flesh, marking it as his. She kept whimpering and gasping with every thrust of his teeth.

"Don't move." He ordered.

He kept biting her until she didn't show resistance upon his control. Both calmed down and then sweetness replaced the wildness. He kissed her lips and stroked her hair and cat ears slowly with care, freeing her hands from the iron grip.

He fell for her, completely blinded by love despite the hate she felt for him. He was self-conscious about it, she didn't love him and maybe never will. But she was there, down his strong body, surrendering to their passions.

Blake sneaked her hands down his shirt, stroking his abs' skin, loving every touch, bite, kiss and caress. The loneliness, sadness, and attraction she had towards him despite what he did, made her end like that. She didn't care for him but didn't even care for herself and less love him. But she wanted some unburdening and at the same time personal attention and care.

He descended his hands to a more dangerous territory and lose himself there. Blake relaxed as she felt him and caressed softly his red hair and horns. She had to admit that his mouth on her skin was a weakness she needed to work on.

He took off her clothes only leaving the sweet lace underwear. He kissed her body from the bottom to the top again until he found her rose lips.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked tenderly kissing her cheek for he knew it was her first time.

Suddenly she pushed him away and then made him lay down. Now it was her turn to set herself free and undress him. He didn't complain despite her clumsy hands trying to unbutton the shirt. He offered her his help but she rejected it, a little bit offended. Finally, she got rid of his clothes after some struggling and could touch him freely without any kind of barriers.

She had been occupied taking all pieces of cloth out of him and now she was just leaning over, demanding a kiss. He didn't please her and took off her bra, then suddenly made her roll to end in the dominant position again. He caressed her waist and kissed her chest and breasts while rubbing down a sensitive spot.

"How much women have been with you?" She asked playfully.

"I can't tell."

She was going to speak and amuse Taurus again but he replaced her words with gasps and moans. She really didn't understand him, there was more in him than just desire, there were love and care. He held her hand as they consumed each other's bodies and with soft kisses relieved the slight pain when he entered her body. He knew that was in danger, if he didn't stay on his guard she would end his life but he was there, in her bed whispering loving words only for her.

Normal questions as: does he love me? Is he just using me? Would appear in another teenager's mind but that wasn't her case.

"You are so warm…" Whispered Adam while she nailed her nails in his back due the slight suddenness of his moves.

She pulled him closer with the help of her legs, tangling them in his low-back and followed the rhythm of their interlocked hips.

"If just we didn't have to fight for this revolution…" he moaned feeling pleasant contractions on his muscles. "...but it's necessary if I want to make a perfect world for you. For us."

Drops of sweat rained down their interlocked bodies. Blake tightened his hand feeling the aphrodisiac ecstasy consuming her. As she closed her eyes breathing heavily Adam placed more kisses on her Venus body. She pulled his hair with her free hand and arched her back. He took advantage of her exposed neck and bite it playfully, that made her whimper.

"Ah-... Adam…" She whispered in an almost unhearable breath.

His hot body ended making her tremble under his fingertips with a bunch of unexplainable sensations. The only thing she could do was breathe deep as her body slowly fell into fatigue and tiredness. The same thing happened to Adam a few moments later, then he laid beside her looking at the ceiling. Belladonna let go of his hand and curled to a side, showing her back to him without saying a word.

"My love, come closer." He demanded, caressing her back with his fingertips.

Blake ignored him and embraced her own body, shielding herself. She couldn't be distracted by him in a weak moment.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He asked concerned.

Blake sighed and answered:

"I did."

Taurus moved on the couch and cupped her body with his own. Then he passed forcefully his arm behind hers, tangling her waist. He smelled her hair and buried his face in her neck but soon Blake moved annoyed. She couldn't start her plan if she was restrained by him on the bed.

"Let go, Adam." Said Blake moving his arm from her waist.

He did what she demanded, women were complicated for him. It was better to do what she told him for now. Obviously, she didn't want the same type of relationship as him. All that happened that night was for fun.

After some minutes Blake went to the bathroom, she turned and saw Adam facing the wall, his naked back exposed. She locked herself inside and washed her face and let pass about half an hour. When she got out, found a sleepy Adam softly snoring in her bed.

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud from the table and looked at the sharp iron. She entered the bed carefully to not wake him and got on her knees closely. It was harder than she thought but finally managed to touch his neck with the sword. With just a slice she would end his pitiful life.

Suddenly Adam opened his eyes and his instincts acted for him. It resulted easy for him to throw her weapon away and make her lay back on the couch with him on the top. Being on the knees on a couch wasn't a stable position so he could save his life thanks to that. He held her by the neck and the wrist, immobilizing her entire body. Before he didn't care about her murder attempts but now it was different.

It hurt because he loved her.

"You grew up so strong and intelligent, my love..." Started Adam staring at her feisty eyes with slight sadness. "Your passionate and intense spirit has grown so much more and that is something of what I'm proud."

He let go of the cat faunus and laid to her side. Blake didn't dare to move, her breath was still unstable. His words left her speechless but he still had more behind his sleeve.

"But your past haunts you and the burden made you a creature of shadows, senseless, cold and filled with anger and hate. I'm afraid you are not capable of fill your heart with love anymore."

Was he regretting her actions? Was he admitting that he went too far feeding her hate? Was he asking for her forgiveness? Did he love her?

"Tell me, Blake. Is there any chance for me to set you free from your burden and start a new better world with you?"

He wasn't renouncing to the White Fang revolution but he was telling her to start a new life after his objective was complete. Blake rolled over the couch and faced him, closing the distance and looking the deeper she could into his eyes. She had no answer for that, there wasn't any possibility because as he said, she was a creature of shadows. Pretending, faking and hiding all the hate for unpredictable attacks was what she did on the battlefield and in her own quotidian life.

Taurus cupped her cheek and caressed it softly. He leaned his forehead until touching hers and closed his eyes.

"We could be forever together, free…"

"Shut up." Blake interrupted.

Adam opened his eyes with surprise as the cat faunus made him lay his back on the couch and she sat on the top of him.

"I hate when you speak too much."

Blake kissed him, silencing his lips and punishing his thoughtful words as she made him drown back into her.

* * *

I tried to be the lover to your nightmare

Look what you made of me

Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear

Look what you made of me

Look what you made of me

I'll make you see.

* * *

Adam adjusted the mask on the cat faunus' face. Her vision turned black for an instant but then her faunus senses allowed her to see perfectly with such piece of plastic stuck on the face. This was their first mission, an assault on a big warehouse of the Schnee Dust Company. It was late at night, no employers would be there, just a few robots.

"It suits you perfectly, my love." Flattered him caressing her waist.

The High Leader chose Adam for this mission because he knew how to be discreet and go unnoticed despite the vigilance. In this assignment strength wasn't the principal element, they had bombs for that.

But he disobeyed Sienna Khan and brought Blake with her, this wasn't a solo mission, he wanted a partner. He wanted her to grow as a soldier and learn from that experience. His pupil never had a chance to test her abilities when combat wasn't required.

Jacques Schnee, the owner of the company used faunus-hand labor in his dirty business. The White Fang was against that so the Schnee family was a huge objective for their revolution. And now Blake and Adam would put inside the fabric warehouse bombs and blow up the place.

The invitation to this mission surprised the cat faunus but more knowing that her mentor broke the High Leader's rules. But no one would know about that because Blake rarely got out from her room and only spent time with Taurus. She wasn't a White Fang soldier, she was his personal soldier. Even the other members who were curious about her ended forgetting that she was even still alive. And that was right for her because that would benefit her plans.

Belladonna was seventeen, this time things couldn't go wrong. She became stronger and knew Adam's tricks. She had his trust and almost forgot that she was willing to kill him. She would play dirty as Jacques Schnee and exit this warehouse alone to start a new life and a path to a better world. She would become a huntress to be a noble warrior, these years of training were the only thing she had left. Adam would pay with his blood for what he did and justice would be restored.

Adam and Blake descended down the cliff and camouflaged between the deep and dark bushes that surrounded the SDC warehouse. They walked near the edge of the end of the wild nature so they had a perfect sight of the building. Two guardians robots were protecting the main entrance of the fabric. It would be child's play to end with such ancient garbage. And luckily inside there would be the same prototype of robots.

"We have to end them fast or they will activate the alarm." Instructed Adam, obviously most experienced on this kind of missions.

Blake was the sneaky one so it was her job to surprise the first robot and then he would attack the other taking advantage of the distraction. Adam stayed on that side of the building while she moved to the other extreme where they could see each other's mask between nature. He made her a signal and with a blink of an eye already had decapitated the first robot with Gambol Shroud.

Taurus was going to attack the other robot that was loading his weapon to shoot at his pupil but it wasn't necessary. She didn't need his help and with two shots on its legs, it fell and she could smash the heel of the boot into his head. Some sparks came out of the tech as the robot was broken. She kicked it to a side with the other, now that was a pile of useless garbage.

Taurus got out from the bushes and walked towards her. Despite that he was proud of the cat faunus' abilities, her disobedience pissed him off.

"That was my kill, Blake." He rarely called her by his pile name, that meant that was angry. "You can't act on your own, I'm your superior and I tell you what to do."

"The same you did with Khan's orders?" He didn't follow them and brought her. "You are so strict, Adam." She mocked.

"You, little mischievous thing, are going to be punished for that tonight." He said with a wide grin.

Lucky her that she would have left him behind before the dusk. Dead.

After that small-talk, both entered the building. It was bigger than it seemed and there were giant cargos of Dust inside. The plan was to place the bombs inside of the building around the perimeter.

The couple of faunus were watching every corner, covering each other's back, working as one. Immediately, Taurus made sure to put bombs while Blake was vigilant and disposed to end with every obstacle. With her fine feline senses, she detected the presence of an army of robots approaching.

"Between 25 and 30 robots are coming this way." Whispered her while he was connecting the bombs.

"So many? That's not normal."

"Maybe they increased the security after the attacks of the White Fang."

"Possibly." He hummed.

Adam got up from the floor and looked at all the possible ways to go and explore the security of the building.

"What do we do?" Asked Blake.

"Let's move to the center of the building."

The couple of faunus managed to pass between cargoes and cargoes of dust going unnoticed and most importantly, managing to arrive at the middle of the building where Ironwood tropes were waiting for them. Hundreds of soldiers were blocking the other ways and even they had the so-called General before them.

"It was obvious that the White Fang would attack this abandoned place. You always chose the easy-ones. What a coincidence to be in the middle of a forest defenseless and with pure cargo, am I wrong?"

"It was a trap?" Asked Blake surprised.

Of course, she wasn't expecting such obstacle but maybe that would make her objective easier than she thought. Adam would have to worry about Ironwood's forces and that would leave him vulnerable of her hidden intentions. He would lower his ward and that's when she would make her next move.

"You can choose now to surrender or I will have to take care of this personally." Advised for the last time the general.

"You humans think you are so intelligent." Taurus replied defiantly.

"I'm not the one having only a brat as a backup."

"You will regret all of this, general." Mocked Adam.

Was he so bullheaded to think two faunus could win a fight with hundreds of armed soldiers?

"Watch my back, I will do the same." The mentor ordered and the pupil obeyed.

That kind of trust would cost his life.

Ironwood ordered to attack and amounts of robots ran towards them, willing to stop the White Fang robberies to the Schnee Dust Company.

Adam started shooting all he could down, aiming to the first lines of soldiers. Blake also used her gun form of Gambol Shroud to do the same as her mentor. Thanks to that, they ended with a dozen of robots. Then with their swords form did their best-coordinated moves to continue striking the robots.

Blake made sure to kill enough robots before proceeding to her plan. Taurus was trusting that she got his back and if they attacked from behind would break their aura.

She made sure that Taurus was distracted and left, running to the path where they came to the center of the building, the only spot free to escape.

"She is escaping, stop her!" Yelled the general.

When Adam heard that, he turned and saw a shadow of her semblance distracting the robots as she ran and left him behind.

"Bla-...!" He tried to yell, but the soldiers overpowered him in a blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, the cat faunus ran, with some soldiers following her way. She wasn't going to escape and leave him for Ironwood to capture and punish. She would kill him with her bare hands. She knew that he would get rid of the guards and find her no matter what. And that was what she was waiting for, jumping up a big metal cage, a place unreachable for the robots that she shot down from there.

She could see where Adam was, brutally slamming Ironwood machines into the floor. He saw the cat faunus who was making him a signal, pointing to a corridor where they would meet. He nodded and ran towards that direction, she jumped over the box to distract the few soldiers that were following him. Ironwood also took personal strides and went behind them.

Belladonna and her mentor met, he was more worried than furious for leaving him in the middle of the combat.

"My love, what happened?!" Asked him examining if she was hurt.

Blake embraced him and kissed his lips, distracting him. He lost himself on her warmth and tightened his fingers on her waist skin. She gripped her hand on her own weapon.

Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his stomach. He couldn't help but fall to the floor with blood coming out from his mouth. His vision was fuzzy but could see Blake wiping off the blood off Gambol Shroud. She kneeled to a side and leaned until her lips were close to his ear.

"You will die and pay for your sins in hell." She whispered.

The steps of the soldiers were coming closer and she left. He only saw a shadow fading at the distance, going to the light, giving him death's sweet embrace.

Blake ran into the woods like a lone wolf. Feeling free, wild and young to start a new whole life wherever she wanted. Finally, he paid for the death of her parents and the burden that supposed to her. No more White Fang, training or manipulation and lies.

Inside the building, Ironwood observed at the hurt faunus on the floor, he was at the edge of fainting. Ironwood ordered the soldiers that were left to pick him up to bring him to the airship and give him the proper medical assistance and cures. If he lived he could give them good intel about the White Fang plans and attacks.

But for Adam, Blake was all he had. His love, pupil, trainee, who had by his side when returned from the exhausted daily routine. It was his fault, he made her become a creature of shadows. A wild and free emotionless unbounded spirit searching for something to fill the void.

Now the void was inside him and the wound she caused made him feel emptier than ever. He never truly owned her but he loved her until his grave.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

Love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep.

Only know you love her when you let her go.

And you let her go.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this bittersweet tauradonna. As I promised in the other tauradonna one-shot, I will post more projects with this pairing in special.

If you liked this, I invite you to check my other tauradonna bittersweet one-shot called "You can run but you can't hide".

I also have started a long-shot, an AU tauradonna but that won't have such dark themes as this fic and the other one-shot I already have posted.

All reviews will be appreciated and answered. Read you soon!

Frozenheart7


End file.
